


The Truth Remains

by fallenangel218



Series: Truth [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't sure what exactly happened, but he knows Tim is gone, and it's his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic, inspired by the NSYNC song "Gone."

_There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home  
Seems so long ago you walked away  
Left me alone..._

 

Two months, three days, and twenty-two hours. 

Tony counted. He'd never counted before. He was usually the one to break off the relationship. 

He stared at the empty desk. He'd been staring at it every day since he left. 

Two months, three days, and twenty-two hours. 

How could he let this happen? Everything was good - great, even. They were happy, and things on the team couldn’t have been better. Then, he'd disappeared. Tony woke up one morning to find Tim's things gone from the closet. Not a trace of him was left in Tony's apartment. He didn't even leave a note. 

Tony knew it was really over when Tim stopped coming to work. One day, Tim's desk was bare when Tony came to work. He'd put in for a transfer, Gibbs told him. He went to Cyber Crimes, a placed he'd loathed when Vance sent him there years ago. For Tim to request Cyber Crimes, Tony must've screwed up big time. 

But what had he done? 

He tried to imagine that Tim was sitting at his desk. Imagining didn't bring him back upstairs, or back into Tony's life. 

_Was it something I said to make you turn away?  
To make you walk out and leave me cold..._

He noticed Gibbs glaring at him, and reluctantly turned away from the empty desk. He stared at his computer screen, at the search that was running on a partial license plate, but he couldn't concentrate for shit. His eyes kept wandering to the photo lying on his desk. 

The photo was taken in a bar. They'd been out for drinks, and he'd asked the waitress to take their picture. They were happy. 

The picture was worthless, now. He shoved it into his drawer, and out of his sight. It was only a reminder of the empty desk. 

Tony remembered about a month ago, when things started to get strange between them. Tim had started to become distant. They'd spent their evenings quietly, Tony watching one of his DVDs, and Tim tapping away at his typewriter in the study. 

He should have known then that things were spiraling downward. Why didn't he do something about it? 

Never in a million years did he see the repercussions of his inactivity. He never thought the end of their relationship would be the end of the team. 

It was back to Tony and Gibbs. It hadn't been that way since before Kate. It felt weird, unnatural even. First, they lost Kate. Then, Ziva. He never thought about losing Tim. 

_I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong..._

The computer beeped. His search was finally over. His computer showed him a match - a blue Buick, of all cars. He waved his hand to get Gibbs' attention. 

"I've got a match. Light Blue Buick, registered to Lieutenant James Grady." 

"Good work, DiNozzo. Let's go get him." 

Tony nodded and grabbed his gear. Maybe if he got out of NCIS for a while, he'd stop thinking about Tim. 

\------------------ 

The suspect was apprehended with no trouble. He'd tried to run, as they all do, but Gibbs had him in cuffs by the time Tony caught up. Gibbs glared at him as he stuffed the suspect into the back of the car. Huffing and puffing, Tony slid into the passenger seat. Gibbs started the engine, and the drive back to NCIS was silent. 

Tony took the Lieutenant down to holding, while Gibbs went on a coffee run. He managed to get him down there without an issue, and was relieved to be alone again. 

Alone. 

Without _him_. 

Shit. Maybe he didn't want to be alone. 

\------------ 

_Time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you..._

 

The rest of the day was painstakingly slow. They didn't catch another case, so he remained at his desk, catching up on paperwork. 

By lunchtime, Tony was going to go stir crazy. He'd been looking up from his paperwork every five seconds, to stare at the empty desk. 

Gibbs sent him to lunch, _away_ from his desk. 

Tony invited Jimmy to lunch. They ate in the cafeteria. Jimmy tried to cheer him up by relating some amusing stories from Ducky. Tony smiled, but it wasn't genuine. 

The only thing on his mind was Tim. 

Tony went to Autopsy with Jimmy, to get a report from Ducky that he'd emailed down this morning. Ducky had it ready for him. He also tried to cheer Tony up. 

Tony fake smiled again, and took his report and left. 

He got on the elevator and it started its ascent. Shortly after it started, the elevator stopped. Tony froze when it slid open. 

Tim. 

Tim got in and the doors closed. Tim was reading a file, and didn't acknowledge Tony. 

It was the most awkward elevator ride Tony had ever experienced. Tim didn't say a word, and neither did he. 

He wasn't sure what to say, if anything. 

Finally, after an eternity of silence, the elevator dinged, and opened at the squad room. Tony got off, and turned back instinctively, waiting for Tim to get off. 

He remained on the elevator. 

Tony watched it close. 

 

 _But the truth remains, you're..._

**END**


End file.
